La batalla de las Reinas
by D-Noire
Summary: Serie de relatos sobre momentos que me gustaron mucho del especial La Batalla de las Reinas.
1. Escena en el camerino

Adrien se encontraba dentro de su camerino. No podía dejar de observar su reflejo en el espejo, se sentía extraño. Sí, estaba acostumbrado a modelar, pero rara vez lo vestían de modo tan formal.

—Me siento extraño... —susurró ante su reflejo.

—Es que te ves demasiado raro, no es tu estilo —dijo Plagg.

Plagg vio el rostro afligido de su portador y se sintió un poco mal por tratarlo de ese modo. Después de todo, ellos eran compañeros, debían apoyarse aunque sea en algo tonto.

—Te queda bien el negro, pero sigue siendo mi color —le dijo poniendo su patita en su hombro. Adrien sonrió y acarició la patita de su kwami.

—Gracias, Plagg.

Antes de poder continuar con la conversación, la puerta recibió un golpe. Abrió y se encontró con Marinette. Su amiga lucía realmente nerviosa, su rostro solo demostraba preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede, Marinette? —le preguntó preocupado.

Ella ingresó al camerino, aunque casi cayó al suelo. Él tuvo que afirmarla para evitar que se cayera. Ambos se observaron, hasta que el sombrero cayó al suelo y la pluma se despegó.

—¡No puede ser! —Adrien lo recogió sintiéndose demasiado preocupado —. ¿Crees que eso tenga arreglo?

Marinette dejó salir un gran suspiro.

—No importa, puedes dejarlo así —respondió con tono bajo.

—¿Por qué? Pero si es tú gran creación.

—Porque siento que a Audrey no le gustará, no quiero hacerte quedar mal —Marinette iba a tomar el sombrero, pero Adrien no se lo permitió. Lo sostuvo con más fuerza —. Adrien, no arruines el desfile con ese sombrero.

Adrien arregló el sombrero colocando del modo correcto la pluma.

—Marinette, si mi padre eligió tu sombrero es porque realmente tienes talento, él si que sabe del tema —respondió colocándose aquel sombrero y viéndose en el espejo —. El traje que llevo puesto fue confeccionado exclusivamente para este sombrero, mira como combinan a la perfección.

Adrien hizo una pose y luego comenzó a modelar como si realmente se encontrara en una pasarela. Era algo increíble, Marinette sentía que estaba soñando, era hermoso tener una sesión de modelaje privada por parte de Adrien. No pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente y sentir como sus piernas estaban a punto de dejar de responder.

Adrien terminó y colocó su mano en el hombro de la azabache.

—Verás que el sombrero le gustará a todo el mundo, te harás muy conocida —le dijo guiñando un ojo.

Poco después, Nathalie se llevó a Adrien.

Él se quedó sonriente y se sentó en la silla del camerino. Estaba feliz, haber estado con Marinette lo dejó mucho más tranquilo, los nervios habían desaparecido casi por completo.

—Veo que esa chica te hace sentir mejor —dijo Plagg en tono bromista.

—¿Marinette? Ella es solo una amiga —y Plagg no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos, estaba claro que Adrien era un ciego.


	2. ¡Plagg al rescate!

Marinette se sentía como en un sueño al poder ver a Adrien utilizando su sombrero.

Aunque si era del todo sincera, no estaba feliz solo por su diseño original, tampoco por estar en un desfile importante y mucho menos porque se trataba de Adrien.

Estaba feliz porque estaba cumpliendo su sueño y sentía que ese desfile era como una proyección a su futuro. Porque para ella el futuro se veía así: ella diseñando para grandes modelos, sus amigos y familiares apoyándola. Todo era hermoso.

Pero como toda ensoñación: eso debía terminar.

Una villana increíblemente brillante y dorada había convertido a Adrien en una estatua. Todos corrían por su vida, por su seguridad. Ella se convirtió en Ladybug y vio como esa villana (que evidentemente era Audrey) convertía en estatua a su esposo. Pero no a su hija.

Ella intentó pelear, pero no podía hacerlo sola. Chat Noir y ella eran un equipo, ambos se complementaban y se necesitaban.

Siguió a la Reina por todas partes, a la mansión Agreste, a la Torre Eiffel y finalmente, fue con el Maestro Fu.

—¡Chat Noir no aparece! —exclamó con apremio —. No puedo hacer esto sola, lo necesito.

Entró como Marinette.

Y cuando vio a esa pequeña criatura negra supo que algo no estaba bien.

—Lo siento bonita, pero tu gatito no aparecerá —dijo una criatura negra posicionándose frente a ella.

Marinette parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones con algo de confusión.

—Eres el kwami de Chat Noir —exclamó con evidente preocupación y confusión —. ¿Él está bien?

—Perdió el Miraculous, por eso Plagg está aquí —respondió el maestro Fu.

—Por eso tendrás que pelear conmigo, verás como seremos imparables —Plagg hizo una pose de pelea. Marinette lo observó con escepticismo.

—Tendrás que elegir otro Miraculous —el maestro Fu abrió la famosa caja de los Miraculous.

—¡Pero yo puedo ayudar! No necesitan al héroe si la destrucción está cerca.

—Tú eres un peligro andante —reclamó Fu —. ¿Acaso olvidas los accidentes que ocurrieron en el pasado? La Torre de pizza, los dinosaurios, la Atlantida...

—¡No fue mí culpa! —se defendió Plagg.

Marinette eligió el prodigio de la abeja. Pensaba en dárselo a Alya, ella era una buena súper-heroína, ya lo había demostrado con el Miraculous del Zorro.

Ella se fue.

—Maestro, ella me necesita —Plagg continuó con el tema. Fu se sentó en el suelo manteniendo sus piernas cruzadas —. Recuerde que la creación y la destrucción deben estar juntas, se complementan.

—Pero eres un desastre. Podrías destruir algo importante.

—No —Plagg flotó frente al maestro —. Le prometo portarme bien, ayudaré en lo que sea necesario —aseguró.

—Maestro, con todo respeto creo que Plagg tiene razón —Wayzz también intervino —. Tal vez pueda ser útil, después de todo, siempre han sido un complemento. Además, si destruye algo, el Lucky Charm lo arreglará.

Fu lo meditó. Confiaba mucho en Wayzz, él había sido su kwami durante mucho tiempo, era inteligente, claro, tenía la legendaria sabiduría de la tortuga y los años de experiencia. Luego observó los ojitos soñadores de Plagg y supo lo que debía hacer.

—Ve.

—¡Muchas gracias! —y Plagg se fue.

—Solo espero no haberme equivocado —fue lo último que dijo Fu.

Plagg llegó justo a tiempo. Ladybug estaba acorralada, estaba lista para ser atacada y convertida en una estatua. Eso no podía suceder.

—¡No te metas con ella! —se posicionó frente a él, intentando cubrirla aunque sea un poco.

—Una rata que habla —la villana se rió en su rostro.

—¡Plagg, huye! —Ladybug se sentía preocupada por ese pequeño kwami, él no podía hacer nada sin su portador.

—¡Te salvaré! —aseguró la criatura —. ¡Cataclismo!

Y Plagg había destruido otra pieza simbólica: la conocida Torre Eiffel.

—Una criatura tan pequeña y con un gran poder de destrucción —Ladybug parpadeó ante tanto polvo. Aunque estaba sorprendida, nunca llegó a pensar en la posibilidad de que los kwamis tenían los poderes de su portador.

—Acaba con esto, por favor —la apremió el kwami.

Ladybug salvó a Audrey y purificó al akuma. Después de eso, todo volvió a la normalidad. Ambos se escondieron en las vigas más altas de aquella estructura. Vieron como todos regresaban a la normalidad.

—¿En serio destruiste todo lo mencionado por el Maestro Fu? —preguntó Ladybug mirando al pequeñín.

—Los dinosaurios fue lo más divertido, ¡debiste ver como corrían!

Ambos rieron de esa pequeña anécdota.

—Algún día me gustaría escuchar la historia completa —dijo Ladybug.

—Lo harás, te lo prometo —Plagg guiño su ojo —. Por cierto... —ambos asintieron al entender el punto.

—¡Lo hicimos! —y chocaron sus puños para después reír.

—¿Chat Noir estará bien? —preguntó preocupada Ladybug.

—¡Sí! Y nunca más me perderé, de hecho, creo que debo irme —y sin más, se fue flotando.

A Marinette le agradó mucho ese pequeño, era divertido y tenía una personalidad encantadora. Además, sus ojos eran muy tiernos. Definitivamente, le agradaría volver a verlo


	3. Plagg y Adrien

Cuando Adrien despertó del hechizo se sentía un poco mal, bastante inestable y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Se tuvo que levantar del modo más lento posible, porque su cabeza le dolía muchísimo. Se sorprendió aún más al ver que se encontraba en la Torre Eiffel. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró un poco, fue en ese momento cuando recordó que momentos atrás había estado modelando y luego fue atacada por una villana que brillaba mucho, era fácil marearse con ella.

—¡Tengo que regresar al desfile! —exclamó.

Aunque seguía sintiéndose bastante confundido. ¿Ladybug había combatido sola? ¿ella estaba bien?

—Tengo que ir a un lugar cercano, ¿quieres que te lleve?

Frente a él apareció su amada Lady. Lucía tan hermosa y radiante como siempre, sonriendo de un modo tan tierno, tan puro.

—Eh... bueno, gracias.

Ladybug se acercó a él y lo tomó entre sus brazos. Él se permitió relajarse, disfrutó de ese momento y solo pensó en la calidez que sus brazos transmitían, era una sensación soñada, era hermoso.

Cuando llegaron, se despidieron y cada quien siguió con su camino. A Adrien le permitieron tomarse unos minutos para relajarse, sabían lo horrible que era la sensación, casi todos habían caído en el hechizo.

—¡Chico! —Plagg se acercó a su portador para revisarlo. Adrien bebió agua. No se veía del todo bien.

—¡Plagg! ¿estás bien?

—Todo bien, la batalla ha terminado —informó Plagg.

—¿Ladybug peleó sola? —preguntó preocupado.

Ella se veía bien, realmente bien como para haber combatido sola. ¿Eso significaba que ella no lo necesitaba? ¿podía ganar cada pelea sola?

Plagg rió.

—Yo ayudé a tu amada Lady —aseguró Plagg.

Los ojos de Adrien se abrieron debido a la sorpresa.

¿Un kwami peleando al lado de una heroína?

—Plagg... —lo regañó.

—¡Es verdad! Ayudé en la batalla —repitió.

Adrien lo observaba incrédulo, no le parecía algo muy realista.

—¡Utilicé el cataclismo! ¡destruí la Torre Eiffel! —confirmó. Adrien rodó sus ojos —. ¡Incluso chocamos los puños!

Adrien rió. Conocía bien lo bromista que podía ser su kwami. Simplemente acarició su cabeza y negó con la cabeza de modo divertido.

—Eres único —le dijo con aprecio.

—¡Solo por eso no te contaré como acabe con los dinosaurios! —gritó cruzándose de brazos y escondiéndose debajo del sombrero. Se había enojado.

Adrien solo podía pensar en que le venía bien un poco de humor después de haberse sentido tan mal. Y Plagg por su parte pensaba en que se ganó ese comportamiento gracias a su personalidad tan sarcástica y sus malos chistes.

Aunque también pensaba en que algún día se vengaría y le contaría esas historias a esa chica tan simpática, porque seguramente ella le creería —más aún porque Fu también lo había dicho—. Y bueno, también reiría cuando supiera quien era su tan amada Lady, ya que él siempre le repetía que era solo una amiga.

—Humanos tontos... —pensó mientras intentaba dormir un rato, ya no tenía cien años, ahora se cansaba un poco más a la hora de entrar en acción.


	4. Pollen y Chloé

Después de que todo el problema de Audrey akumatizada finalizó, Chloé se encontró con una peculiar cajita en las escaleras de la Torre Eiffel. La curiosidad le ganó y no pudo evitar recogerla, la escondió muy bien y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era abrirla al estar en completa soledad.

Cuando llegó a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue colocar pestillo. Sentía que esa caja significaba algo importante, no era una simple caja, algo sucedía.

Entonces se sentó en su cama, cruzó sus piernas y sin darle más vueltas al asunto abrió la extraña caja.

Una vez abierta un gran brillo la cegó por unos segundos, era realmente fuerte, potente y molestaba. Cuando la luz fue desapareciendo poco a poco, abrió sus ojos y vio frente a ella a... ¿una abeja?

—Hola, mi Reina —la abeja hablaba.

Chloé no podía creer lo que tenía frente a ella. Era una abeja que hablaba, ¡una abeja mutante!

Retrocedió en su cama y con todas sus fuerzas intentó gritar, pero no pudo hacerlo, estaba demasiado asustada.

—¿Qué sucede, Reina? —preguntó la abeja acercándose a ella.

—¡¿Qué eres?! —gritó Chloé.

La rubia tomó entre sus manos una de sus almohadas, se la lanzó a la abeja, pero ella la esquivó de modo ágil. Incluso rió. Era una risa bastante adorable.

—¿Qué sucede, Reina? ¿no te explicaron bien las reglas? —la abeja voló frente a ella.

—¡Que no me gustan las abejas! —Chloé se alejó lo más que pudo. Le tenía pánico a las abejas, esas criaturas te picaban y eso podía doler bastante.

Pero la abeja no se iba, ella se acercaba.

—Por favor Reina, no tengas miedo —la abeja hizo una reverencia —. Yo soy Pollen, soy tú amiga y también tu kwami.

—¿Qué es eso?

De pronto la abeja no parecía ser tan peligrosa. Sus modales eran correctos, su tono de voz era agradable, dulce y su rostro era bastante tierno.

Chloé se sentó y Pollen flotaba a su lado, le sonreía de modo agradable.

—Un kwami es una criatura que te otorga poderes, Reina.

¿Poderes? De pronto Chloé sintió una gran felicidad.

—¿Algo así como Ladybug y Chat Noir? —preguntó esperanzada.

—Exacto —la felicidad incrementó, sonrió de modo alegre, estaba emocionada —. No cualquiera puede ser portador de un Miraculous, tienes que ser alguien especial.

—¿Especial? —repitió con la voz entrecortada, nunca nadie la había considerado para algo.

—Y tú lo eres —la kwami acarició el rostro de la rubia —. Eres una Reina, por eso fuiste elegida.

Chloé se sintió mal al recordar que jamás había sido elegida, ella simplemente encontró el objeto en una escalera. Alguien más había sido elegido, ella simplemente tuvo la casualidad de estar en ese sitio.

—¿Cómo se llama mi Reina?

Pero...

¿Podría ser capaz de renunciar a ser una Reina? ¿a poder estar al lado de héroes reales? Si eso sucediera, nadie podría olvidarla jamás, quizás las personas podrían finalmente amarla, quizás... si se convertía en alguien especial, su madre la amaría. Ella podía intentarlo.

—Soy Chloé.

—Un nombre digno de una Reina —le dijo Pollen.

Pollen veía toda la habitación y se sentía asombrada, esa niña tenía demasiadas cosas, estaba más que claro que realmente era una Reina.

—Vaya, Reina, tú habitación es increíble.

Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, Chloé se sentía feliz de tener alguien con quien hablar por un rato. Muchas veces se sentía sola y esa sensación era espantosa, la odiaba.

—Creo que es hora de explicarte las reglas —Pollen se acercó a la cajita y señaló la peineta de abeja —. Si te quieres transformar debes colocarte esto y decir la frase mágica: "¡Pollen, transformación!" —explicaba ella —. Tienes un poder especial, puedes dejar a las personas estáticas invocando tu aguijón mágico.

Detener personas a su voluntad, eso sonaba realmente increíble.

—También tendrás un trompo, es como el yo-yó de Ladybug, ¡podrás golpear villanos! —le explicó Pollen.

—Soy algo torpe con las armas —respondió Chloé enseguida.

—¡No importa! ¡podrás practicar! —Pollen acarició la mejilla de su nueva portadora —. Yo confío en ti.

Chloé sintió deseos de llorar, eso había sido lo más lindo que alguien le ha dicho en muchísimo tiempo.

—Reina, ¿por qué no practicas ahora un rato?

—¿Quieres que me transforme? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Sí. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

Chloé no dijo nada. Se colocó la peineta en el cabello y dijo la frase. Una luz amarilla la cegó nuevamente y luego una secuencia dio inicio, era algo completamente nuevo pero agradable.

Cuando esa secuencia finalizó, ella se vio a sí misma en el espejo y sonrió ante su reflejo. Era ella, pero versión heroína. Se veía feliz, mucho más segura de sí misma. Eso le gustó, incluso sentía más confianza.

Revisó y se dio cuenta de que sí tenía un trompo, lo tiró y este se separó. Definitivamente, tendría toda una noche para practicar.

—Tiembla París, Chloé Bourgeois entró en acción.


	5. Gabriel

Nathalie le había dicho algo que había llegado a lo más profundo de su corazón, había conseguido que se sintiera mal, que sintiera algo.

Gabriel estaba sorprendido. Desde hace tiempo él mismo se cuestionaba si aún existían sentimientos dentro de su ser. Él estaba seguro de una cosa: ser un villano no es sencillo.

Poder estar dentro de la mente de una persona y conocer sus sentimientos no es algo bonito, tanta negatividad y enojo te pueden afectar bastante. Y jugar el papel de un villano no era agradable, además; ¿quién dice que él era un villano? Simplemente... intentaba regresar a su esposa, tener una familia unida y feliz. ¿Acaso eso lo convertía en un villano?

"Lo que hizo hoy fue muy peligroso, especialmente para Adrien".

Adrien...

¿Cuántas veces no había puesto en situaciones peligrosas a su propio hijo solo por obtener los Miraculous?

Por esa misma razón no quería dejar que Adrien saliera. En la mansión estaba mucho más seguro, nunca nadie podría lastimarlo. Pero no, Adrien quería libertad. ¿Es que no entendía los peligros que existían en el exterior? Era... abrumador ser padre, más aún estando solo con un adolescente.

Pero...

Siendo un villano lo había puesto en peligro en más de una oportunidad.

Recordaba bien la ocasión en la que "Simón Dice" hizo que sus secuaces atacarán su casa, ahí había expuesto a su hijo sin ninguna consideración. Y en aquella ocasión estuvo tan cerca de su enemiga, tan cerca de los aretes, tan cerca de... poder atacarla por sorpresa. Tuvo que tener gran fuerza de voluntad para contenerse.

¿Y qué hay de la ocasión en la que Gorila atacó a Adrien? Aún sentía que su corazón se salía de su pecho al recordar a Adrien saltando del edificio, pudo haber muerto. ¿En serio valía la pena sacrificar tanto a su hijo?

Él conocía la respuesta. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que Emilie le diría, estaba seguro de que no podía seguir, la presión comenzaba a superarlo poco a poco, no quería acabar con lo único que le quedaba, con lo único que valía la pena y aún lo hacia sonreír: su pequeño, su hijo, su Adrien. Su única familia.

Por eso fue a ver a Emilie.

—Lo siento amada mía, pero no puedo seguir con esto. No puedo seguir exponiendo a Adrien, él no merece sufrir más —se disculpó con su esposa —. Es por eso que renunció a ti, Nooroo —y se sacó el Miraculous.

Le dio flores a su esposa, besó aquel vidrio y se permitió llorar.

—Te amo, jamás dejaré de hacerlo... —dijo con toda la sinceridad que aún quedaba en su corazón.

Nathalie vio al señor Agreste abatido, derrotado, deprimido y muy caído. Nunca pensó ver a ese hombre quebrado y tampoco pensó que sería tan difícil para ella estar en una situación así, no sabía qué hacer.

—Adrien me hubiese apoyado de haber sabido mi objetivo... —dijo Gabriel dejándose caer en el sillón.

Nathalie pensó en sus años en la Universidad.

Ellos tres se habían conocido en ese lugar.

Emilie estudiaba actuación. Ella estudiaba Administración de empresas y Gabriel estudio diseño de modas.

A pesar de estar en carreras distintas, siempre se veían en los almuerzos, ahí fue donde se conocieron.

Irónicamente Emilie y Gabriel siempre discutían, tenían una relación extraña, no se toleraban, pero al mismo tiempo se buscaban. Eran como imanes que se buscaban, imanes que se atraían.

Ella sufría en silencio. Desde su juventud amaba a Gabriel. Siempre hubo algo en ese joven tosco, serio y algo desagradable en ocasiones. Si aprendías a conocerlo podías ver su alma, era un hombre solitario que buscaba amor.

Ella estaba dispuesta a darle su amor, a estar con él, a amarlo a pesar de todo. Pero Emilie también lo amaba. ¿Y cómo competir contra ella? Era imposible, ellos se amaban con todas sus fuerzas, eso siempre fue evidente.

Mientras ellos eran novios, ella era la mejor amiga de Gabriel. Con Emilie no eran tan cercanas, no se llevaban del todo bien, sus personalidades no combinaban para nada.

Se permitió esconder sus sentimientos y abrazar a su jefe. Ambos necesitaban ese abrazo. Nathalie necesitaba demostrar sus sentimientos, acercarse a él aunque fuese solo por esa ocasión, lo disfrutó.

Y Gabriel necesitaba esa cercanía, necesitaba sentir algo, necesitaba sentir cariño.

—Gabriel, si realmente quiere hacer las cosas bien, vaya al desfile de Adrien —le recomendó Nathalie.

—Creo que ya debe haber terminado...

—Los horarios cambiaron un poco debido al ataque de akuma —le informó Nathalie —. Aún tienes tiempo para mejorar, solo ve... —le recomendó.

—¿Y si Adrien no quiere verme...? —preguntó sintiéndose asustado, como un niño que había hecho algo malo.

—Adrien amará verlo ahí —le sonrió.

Gabriel sonrió, secó sus lágrimas y le agradeció a Nathalie. Después de eso, se fue corriendo, quería ver a su hijo y demostrarle que estaba ahí, que a partir de ahora las cosas finalmente cambiarían entre ellos, que todo estaría bien.

Nathalie observó como Gabriel se iba y se permitió dejarse caer en el suelo y sollozar un momento.

Ella nunca odió a Emilie, no era rencorosa. Aunque ahora odiaba un poco a su fantasma, le molestaba que aún sin su presencia, siguiera presente en el corazón de Gabriel. Solo quisiera... tener una oportunidad, una oportunidad de hacer feliz a Gabriel, él lo merecía, al igual que Adrien.

En esa familia todos sufrían por algo, estaban realmente rotos y solo el tiempo podría arreglarlos, aunque estaba claro que era un proceso lento.

Adrien vio a su padre ahí y sintió fuertes deseos de llorar, jamás pensó que aparecería, él nunca tenía tiempo para estar juntos, siempre lo abandonaba.

Los corazones de ambos estaban acelerados.

Adrien estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo nervioso.

Gabriel estaba asustado, se sentía como un niño indefenso sin saber bien qué hacer.

Se acercaron lo suficiente como para darse un abrazo, un abrazo que decía más que mil palabras "Te amo, te aprecio, perdón..." fue un abrazo que ambos necesitaron e incluso se permitieron sollozar.

—Estoy aquí, siempre estaré aquí —le dijo Gabriel. Adrien solo pudo aferrarse aún más a su padre, lo necesitaba, lo amaba y realmente... deseaba que esas palabras fuesen reales.

Quizás ese abrazo solo significaba un cambio en la vida de ambos.


	6. Chloé

Para todos había sido una completa sorpresa ver a Chloé convirtiéndose en una heroína. Marinette jamás pensó que por culpa Chloé encontraría el Miraculous. Y Adrien tampoco imaginó que Chloé podría tener un Miraculous, él la quería como a una amiga, pero también conocía su personalidad, sabía que no era del todo amable y buena.

Pero en definitiva, el más sorprendido de todos era Gabriel Agreste. Cada vez se sorprendía más con todo eso de los Miraculous, cada vez descubría nuevos Miraculous, ¿cuántos podrían ser? ¿y por qué alguien los estaba dando a tontas y a locas? Algo no cuadraba del todo bien en la historia.

Chloé o mejor conocida como la Reina Abeja había provocado un accidente en el metro, utilizando su poder especial para hacer el mal, creyendo que estaba haciendo el bien. Ladybug descubrió el aguijón.

—¡Tú provocaste todo esto! —la acusó Ladybug.

—Pero al menos lo arreglamos, soy parte del equipo —se defendía la rubia.

Chloé se fue a toda velocidad, ellos intentaron seguirla pero no la vieron.

—Ladybug, no debes ser tan dura con ella —le aconsejó Chat Noir —. Su madre es una persona difícil, ella solo necesita amor.

Cuando Chloé fue akumatizada y convertida en la Reina Avispa, fue toda una aventura el poder atraparla. Sobretodo por todas las avispas que los perseguían.

Chloé vio como el Miraculous era roto y se sintió muy mal. Al estar en el océano podía sentir como se ahogaba, quizás de modo metafórico. No se sentía bien, ella también se sentía rota, no le gustaba esa sensación.

Ella solo quería ser alguien importante, ser recordada, ser querida y apreciada. Ser alguien especial aunque sea una vez en su vida solo para su madre. ¿Por qué ella no la quería?

Y no pudo evitar llorar.

Estando en la superficie se aferró al Miraculous, no quería perder los poderes y tampoco quería separarse de la abeja que la escuchó y estuvo con ella en la noche.

—Por favor, dame una oportunidad más —suplicó. Algo que no era común en ella.

—Te prometo que algún día volverás a ser Queen Bee —aseguró Ladybug —. Ahora has lo correcto, sé un héroe.

Y ella devolvió el Miraculous.

Porque sabía que no tenía otra opción, porque sabía que aunque sea por una vez en la vida... tenía la opción de hacer algo bien, de actuar del modo correcto, de solucionar las cosas e intentar ser buena.

—Lo siento... —se disculpó con completa sinceridad.

Ellos le sonrieron, asintieron y se unieron en un abrazo grupal. Un abrazo que Chloé había necesitado por tanto tiempo, ya que casi siempre estaba sola, botada y de lado.

Se permitió llorar.

Y en su mente se hizo la siguiente promesa: "algún día nos volveremos a ver, Pollen..."


	7. Chloé y su madre

Marinette tenía la oportunidad de su vida, podría dejar París y comenzar a cumplir su sueño de ser diseñadora ahora mismo. Estudiar en Estados Unidos, aprender todo sobre el diseño y la confección, todo lo necesario y estaría con la diseñadora más importante, la Reina de la moda.

Su sueño se cumpliría.

Pero al mismo tiempo, estaría dejando tantas cosas atrás: su vida, el lugar donde creció, sus amistades, el amor de Adrien y lo más importante: Ladybug. ¿En serio podría dejar a París a su merced?

Además, tenía que ser realista: ese viaje no le pertenecía, ese viaje era el destino de alguien más y ella en definitiva: no le arrebataría nunca su sueño a otra persona, no tenía corazón para hacerlo.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Marinette? —preguntó Tikki desde su escondite. La chica solo le regaló un asentimiento.

Golpeó la puerta sin sentir tantos nervios, aunque... no sabía con que se podía topar. Chloé normalmente tenía muchos cambios de personalidad y con todo lo que había sucedido... no sabía cómo podía estar.

—¿Marinette? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—Hola, Chloé.

Se formó un silencio incómodo, ninguna dijo nada, simplemente se miraban sin saber qué decirle a la otra. Es que... no eran amigas.

—¿Vienes a reírte de mí? —la pregunta de la rubia la tomó por sorpresa, definitivamente no se esperaba eso —. Anda, puedes vengarte de mí por todo lo que te he hecho.

Marinette nunca había visto a Chloé tan vulnerable, hasta sus ojos demostraban temor, estaban esperando una burla.

—¿Debería burlarme de alguien que intentó llamar la atención de su madre? —el rostro de Chloé se frunció —. No, Chloé. Yo no soy así.

—¿Entonces a qué vienes? —preguntó con confusión, incluso su rostro la demostraba.

—Vine porque quiero que tú vayas a Estados Unidos con tu madre.

Chloé levantó su ceja, era una broma, definitivamente tenía que serlo.

—Dupain-Cheng, ¿por qué debería de ir yo? Ella claramente te eligió a ti —respondió cruzando sus brazos.

Marinette le sonrió de modo amable y tomó su hombro, le estaba demostrando todo su apoyo.

—Porque eres su hija, éste es tu destino. Ella te ama.

Chloé se separó y ocultó su rostro, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin que ella las autorizará. Marinette sabía que había dado en el clavo, quizás... toda esa maldad que demostraba era simplemente porque necesitaba amor, necesitaba a una madre, no a un padre que le de en el gusto en cada capricho.

—¡Jean Paul prepara mis maletas! —gritó Chloé —. ¡Nos vamos a Nueva York! —exclamó con decisión.

—Sí, señorita.

Jean corría por todas partes mientras tomaba las maletas, aparte llamaba a la limusina, tendrían un largo camino.

—¿Y tú qué haces ahí parada? —le preguntó a Marinette.

Ella negó con su cabeza y rió.

—Ya me voy, lo siento.

Intentó alejarse, pero no pudo hacerlo porque Chloé la tomó de la mano.

—¿Irte? No, tú vendrás con nosotros —le aclaró Chloé.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Marinette fue testigo de como Chloé se rompía frente a su madre. Y como Audrey parecía no querer llevar a Chloé con ella, ¿por qué? Quién sabe.

—¿Por qué no me amas, mamá?

Audrey se sintió una terrible persona, un ser humano muy malvado. Su hija pensaba que no la amaba.

Pero no podía culparla. La dejó sola cuando era una niña, no la llamaba, no la visitaba y casi nunca le demostraba su amor, con toda sinceridad, no sabía cuándo era su cumpleaños.

—Si te quiero, Chloé. Es solo que... he estado muy ocupada —sabía que no era excusa, pero era la verdad.

Marinette se fue, sabía que ellas necesitaban intimidad. Pero antes dijo cosas malas de Chloé, así ellas sabrían que tenían más en común de lo que imaginaban, era necesario.

—¡Nadie ira a New York! —determinó Audrey —. Me quedaré aquí contigo.

Y ambas se dieron un abrazo. Un abrazo hermoso, un abrazo que significaba un "perdón" y un "nuevo comienzo".

Chloé realmente había necesitado ese abrazo durante un largo tiempo, y ese abrazo fue incluso mejor de lo que alguna vez llegó a imaginar.

—Vamos a casa, Chloé.

—No, mamá. Tengo algo que hacer.

—Nos veremos luego —se despidió Audrey —. ¡Cuidado con mi equipaje, Roberto! —regañó al mayordomo.

Chloé solo observó como su madre se iba alejando poco a poco y mantuvo una sonrisa en su rostro, imaginaba que a partir de ahora las cosas irían mejor: tendría a sus padres juntos, recibiría más amor y quizás... las cosas podrían cambiar para bien.

—No eres tan ridícula después de todo, Dupain-Cheng.


	8. Nueva York

Marinette tenía la oportunidad de su vida y todos parecían estar apoyándola, o siendo realistas: todos los que sabían de aquella oportunidad: sus padres.

—Podremos abrir una panadería en Nueva York —exclamaba Tom —. Nos irá tan bien como aquí.

—Pero Tom, a ti te da miedo volar —le recordó Sabine.

—No importa, con tal de que mi hija cumpla sus sueños —Tom la abrazó brevemente. Sabine acarició la mano de su esposo, estaba feliz.

—Pero... aún no sabemos si nos vamos o no, tengo que pensarlo —respondió Marinette un tanto confundida, no sabía bien qué hacer.

—Hija, decidas lo que decidas estaremos orgullosos de ti —le dijo su padre.

—Y no debes sentir presión, solo piénsalo bien. Nadie te obligará a nada —su madre la entendía bien, ¿y quién no? No era una decisión que podía tomarse a la ligera.

Una vez en su hogar, se dejó caer en su cama y comenzó a analizar la situación: podría viajar junto a la diseñadora más conocida del mundo, a la Reina de la moda y cumplir sus sueños. Era una oportunidad única.

Pero a cambio... tendría que viajar, dejar todo atrás. ¿Acaso podría hacerlo?

—¿Te irás? —le preguntó Tikki, su tono demostraba preocupación.

—Aún estoy analizando mis opciones —respondió Marinette.

—¿Y quién protegerá a París? —preguntó preocupada la kwami.

Marinette sonrió mientras miraba hacia el techo.

—Creo que los demás podrán encargarse muy bien, está Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Caparace... y aún existen más Miraculous —respondió Marinette —. Ellos son muy capaces, confío en ellos.

Tikki se acercó más al rostro de su portadora.

—Pero solo Ladybug puede purificar a los akumas —le recordó Tikki.

Eso la hizo dudar un poco.

—Lo sé, pero... podría existir otra Ladybug —le costó muchísimo decir aquella oración, no se veía renunciando a ser una súper heroína.

—No sería lo mismo sin ti... —la kwami abrazó la mejilla de su portadora, la quería muchísimo —, Marinette, si te vas no nos volveríamos a ver.

Eso había dolido.

—¡Tikki! —Marinette abrazó a su amiga de modo delicado. Le sorprendió mucho ver a la kwami llorando.

Inesperadamente comenzó a reír.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —Tikki parecía un poco ofendida.

—Recordé que cuando te conocí me asustaste, ¡un ratón gigante! —volvió a gritar.

Tikki también rió.

—¡Me tirabas muchas cosas! —le recordó poniendo sus manitas en su cintura —. Incluso me metiste en un frasco.

Marinette rió y acarició la cabeza de su amiga.

—No todos los días encuentras una caja mágica que te otorga poderes —se defendió Marinette.

—Es cierto.

Marinette se levantó y observó su habitación sintiendo cierta nostalgia. Era extraño pensar que en esa habitación comenzó su historia como Ladybug, que ahí conoció a su amiga y que... la primera vez que se transformó se observó en su espejo.

Bajó la escalera y observó a sus padres mientras preparaban un pastel, ellos irradiaban amor, era hermoso verlos juntos, eran una pareja perfecta. Y... toda esa pastelería era de ellos, era todo su esfuerzo.

Claramente eran capaces de empezar desde cero en Nueva York, juntos podían contra todo.

Salió de su hogar y observó la calle.

Pensó en su primer día de clases. Recordó como había ayudado a ese desconocido anciano y como gracias a ese gesto... su vida simplemente comenzó a cambiar. Porque, no solo cambió al convertirse en Ladybug, sino que, también cambió al conocer a Alya y ese mismo día, convertirse en Ladybug y más adelante... ser capaz de enfrentar a Chloé.

También... enamorarse de Adrien.

Adrien estaba un poco deprimido.

Al principio le alegraba la idea de que su buena amiga se fuera, cumpliría su sueño y sería feliz con sus diseños. Iba a estar con la Reina de la moda, con Audrey. Pero... eso significaría que tendría que alejarse, dejar a todos atrás.

Marinette era una buena chica, siempre ayudaba a todo el mundo, a sus compañeros de clase, a los adultos e incluso a él, como cuando lo ayudó a esconderse de sus locos fanáticos.

En definitiva: la chica era especial para él.

—Chico, si no quieres que se vaya deberías decirle —le recomendó Plagg.

Adrien simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—No soy nadie para pedirle que se quede.

Plagg se acercó, lo miró fijamente y le dio un consejo:

—Si no quieres sentirte triste, al menos ve y despídete de ella.

Adrien pensó que eso era cierto. Si no se despedía... Marinette podría sentirse algo triste, ellos eran buenos amigos, ellos se querían muchísimo. El problema era que... no quería despedirse, le dolía la situación.

—Después podrías arrepentirte —prosiguió Plagg.

Fue en el parque donde ambos se encontraron, fue ahí donde ambos se sonrieron.

—Marinette, justamente iba a tú casa —dijo Adrien mientras se sentaba a su lado en la banca.

—Es un gusto verte —le sonrió de modo amable.

—¿Estás feliz por lo del viaje a New York? —preguntó Adrien.

—¿Sabes algo? —lo miró fijamente antes de hablar —, He estado pensando mucho en la situación y llegué a una determinación: no me iré.

Adrien se sintió dichoso, solo que no se permitió demostrarlo.

—No puedo dejar de lado el lugar donde crecí, aquí están todos mis amigos, mis recuerdos y... simplemente... no me puedo ir.

—Estoy feliz de que te quedes, te iba a extrañar mucho.

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, los corazones de ambos estaban acelerados, ambos estaban realmente felices aunque un tanto confundidos.


	9. Miraculous

Gabriel se encontraba en la soledad de su oficina y no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido.

Estuvo a punto de renunciar a su objetivo, renunciar a Emilie. Y... se sintió muy mal, una terrible persona. Decidió regresar a su objetivo, pero se daba cuenta de que era algo contraproducente, porque al querer recuperar al amor de su vida, se estaba alejando cada vez más de su hijo, lo único que le quedaba ahora.

Y también pensó en una cosa: los Miraculous.

El otro día cuando el akumatizado fue un niño que podía hacer que las pesadillas se convirtieran en realidad (Sandboy), él recibió una energía extraña y estuvo a punto de ver algo, estaba seguro de que ese algo tenía que ver con los Miraculous.

Ese mismo día Sandboy descubrió un Miraculous, lo mismo sucedía hoy. Había un Miraculous negro, una criatura similar a un gato que hablaba, ese debía ser el Miraculous de Chat Noir.

Aparentemente, los Miraculous que no estaban activados convivían juntos, todos ellos estaban escondidos.

Pero había alguien otorgando Miraculous a tontas y a locas.

Ya había visto tres nuevos: el del Zorro, el de la Tortuga y el de la Abeja.

Debía existir un guardián, pero estaba muy bien escondido.

Si quisiera podría increpar a Nooroo, obligarlo a hablar. Pero no podía hacerlo, al menos no todavía. Debía ser paciente, su momento llegaría algún día.

Ya había tenido suficiente paciencia con todos los akumatizados que habían fallado, ¿no es así...?

Gabriel solo pensaba en una cosa: había alguien que daba los Miraculous a otras personas. Esa persona podría ser el guardián, eso sería lo más lógico. Pero... analizando lo que ocurrió hoy con esa muchacha rubia, eso podía cambiar su teoría.

¿Y si quién estaba dando los Miraculous era Ladybug o Chat Noir? Obviamente se los darían a sus conocidos, a personas de confianza. ¿Quién podría confiar en una persona tan egoísta como Chloé?

Que Chloé haya obtenido un Miraculous lo hacía pensar en lo siguiente: Chloé podía ser cercana a alguien con un Miraculous, quizás conocía a Ladybug y a Chat Noir. Y si eso llegase a ser cierto, eso solo significaba una cosa: los héroes de París eran unos adolescentes al igual que Chloé.

—Los niños no deberían tener Miraculous... —pensó mientras reía.

Parecía tener las cartas a su favor, solo debía ser un buen jugador y analizar cada uno de sus siguientes movimientos de modo cuidadoso.


End file.
